


Entre Mareos, mala suerte y decaimiento

by ShadowCeless



Series: Tales of Medicine [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCeless/pseuds/ShadowCeless
Summary: solo lean y saquen sus conclusiones, y no lo tomen en serio
Series: Tales of Medicine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285520
Kudos: 3





	Entre Mareos, mala suerte y decaimiento

**Author's Note:**

> Otra parte de este "Brillante" trabajo...

* * *

_"Si te sentiste o te sentis perdido/a, Te entiendo, es completamente normal"_

Ahora el medic está en el techo de la fortaleza, pensando en lo que pasa, por tanto que piensa se termina mareando y le termina afectando todo, por estar entre dos posturas bastante definidas, no sabe en donde posicionarse, casi termina en discuciones con su familia en las cuales muchas veces termina dolido, lo mismo con varias pelas con su team...

_"-¿Por qué me pasa esto? debe ser que yo estoy bastante equivocado muchas veces... Nunca podré tener la razón, ya que estoy bastante loco"_

Despues de dar vueltas por todo el techo se termina cayendo al piso, le dolio la caida, pero no lo sintio tan grave, de hecho siente que es una boludez en relación a lo mal emocionalmente que se puede sentir

_"-A veces sería mejor que no piense mucho... pero bueno ya termine mareandome muchas veces"_

En ese momento, siente un punzón en su corazón, y se agarra el pecho, despues siente otro punzón, en ese momento trata de respirar y relajarse para que se le vaya ese punzón y se le relaja, en ese entonces va hacía su habitación en la fortaleza, se tira en la cama y se duerme un rato...

* * *

_Va caminando por la vía del ferrocarril, este no esta andando, entonces, el medic, aprovecha para poder caminar sobre ella, pensando en que esta mal con él, en ¿por qué no puede comprender todo? , en ¿Por qué es así?... en todo esto, derrepente empieza a ver todas luces de colores, se quiere agarrar contra algo pero no puede, entonces se tira al piso, se agarra contra la via y cierra los ojos..._

* * *

Él se despierta, de golpe, sudado, se quita los tapados y el uniforme, pero se deja los calzoncillos y las botas, despues se vuelve a tirar a la cama, cansado, y se queda despierto... Es de noche, no puede consiliar el suelo, entonces se levanta y va para la cocina porque tiene hambre y sed, cuando llega a la cocina, ve que esta todo oscuro, entonces usa una linternita para poder buscar algo en la heladera, encuentra lo que quedo de la cena, y se sirve un poco, despues de eso, se sirve un poco de agua fresca, y se queda comiendo. En eso un Pyro va a la cocina porque escucho ruidos, y cuando vio al medic se sintio alviado, pero le pregunto porque andaba en calzoncillos, y le dijo que tenía muchisimo calor, a lo que él responde afirmando al calor que hacia, pero también le dijo que estaba exagerando un poco, y ambos Rien a carcajadas, entonces el pyro se va de nuevo a la cama porque estaba muy cansado, cuando termino de irse, el medic se quedo mirando la comida, y siguio comiendo, despues de eso, dejo los platos y se fue para la cama, a ver si podría esta vez descansar un poco mejor.

_"-Quisiera poder ser mejor compañero y menos nervioso"_

**Author's Note:**

> Listo, ahora puede retirarse, se aceptan comentarios y/o criticas


End file.
